A Rascal love story!
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: You realize which names make the 'Rascal' couple, right? Yeah, no matter how crazy it sounds, this is their love story.
1. Chapter 1

It's a really hot summer day. Maybe the hottest day the 16 year old Rapunzel can recall in her life. Right now, she's lying

on her bed, fully naked, her legs open, using one of her books as a makeshift fan. Mother Gothel is missing; she's probably

gone to a lake to swim such a hot day.

Suddenly, coming out of nowhere, Pascal shows up and climbs his master's bed. The girl looks at him, in a dazzled expression,

because of the hot weather.

-''Zup, Pascal?'' she greets him, totally bored of even moving a finger.

The chameleon, who's more resistant to heat, beckons to her with a smile, telling her this way that he wants them to do

something fun.

-''Sorry, my little lizard, today i'm out of comission'' she replies, letting her book fall on the floor, not even having the power

to keep using her ''fan'' anymore.

Pascal, who, despite unable to speak human language, can understand it perfectly, frowns.

-''Your puppy eyes trick won't work on me with such heat'' Rap laughs with difficulty.

Realizing it's pointless to insist, Pascal climbs his master's knee, intending to just hang out with her. Then, he notices

something. What is that thing between his master's legs?

To have a better look at it, he climbs down Rapunzel's knee and stands between her two open legs. He has never

noticed before that hairy hole the girl has down there. It seems interesting. He wonder what it tastes like. Well,

let's find out! Pascal extends his ultra long tongue and tries Rapunzel's vagina!

Meanwhile, the lady turns her head aside, closes her eyes and moans.

-''Ohh, Pascal'' she says in a low, weird voice, surprising her pet.

What was that feeling, the teen wonders. It was so good! She's never felt like that before.

-''I don't know how you did that, Pascal'' she continues. ''But, please, keep doing it!''

The animal gives her a curious look at first. Then, it smiles and once more takes out its tongue, resuming what it

started. Rapunzel whispers a soft cry of pleasure.

Eventually, Pascal stops licking the vagina's external part and burrows his tongue in the hole, exploring the ''cavern's''

internal part and unintentionally hitting more and more nerves.

His lady bends her knees, grabs the sheets with her fingers and toes and bites her lower lip with her upper teeth,

totally surrendered to this newfound bliss, a bliss that grows and grows as Pascal's tongue goes deeper in her

genitalia. And the greater the pleasure becomes, the louder the woman's voice becomes:

-''Oh, yeah...yeah Pascal...don't stop Pascal...DON'T STOP, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T STOP, YEAAAAHHHHH...''

Rap abruptly opens her eyes and leaves one more cry, louder than all her previous ones, making the shocked

Pascal stop.

Then, the innocent girl calms down. With a lovely smile, she lets herself loose, her legs falling again, and closes her eyes.

Pascal walks close to her head and gives her another curious look. Without opening her eyes, Rapunzel hugs him and

kisses him.

-''I love you, my little thing'' she whispers.

Pascal cannot understand what exactly happened, but he's happy to have given his master such happiness.

And so, for the following two years, Rapunzel and Pascal kept sharing this sacred moment.

* * *

Night. In the palace corridor, the two newlyweds, the 18 year old Rapunzel and the prince Eugene are walking towards their

private chamber. Pascal is following them.

However, when they reach the entrance, an unpleasant surprise awaits the little creature. His master crouches over him.

-''I'm sorry, Pascal, you can't come in with us'' she sweetly whispers and shows him a tiny bed next to the door.

The newlyweds enter their room and Pascal lies on his new bed, frowning. A few moments later, he hears Rapunzel moaning

from the inside of the room. Wait a minute...that moan is the same as the one she does when Pascal does that thing to her.

Does that mean that Eugene guy...no, it can't be! Pascal bets no human has a tongue like his.

Determined to solve the mystery, he climbs the door and looks through the keyhole. He didn't manage to see much, but, just

for a fraction of a second, he caught a glimpse of what he needed. So, apparently, male humans have something else

between their legs, something they give pleasure to female humans with.

But if that Eugene guy thinks he can compete with Pascal's tongue, he's delusional! The exasperated chameleon tries to sleep,

determined to make his move next day.

* * *

Afternoon. Rapunzel is sitting in the palace's library reading. Pascal finds her, sneaks under her dress and tries to do to her what

he used to.

The princess wide opens her eyes when she realizes what is going on, a cry of surprise almost escaping her lips. Before anyone

in the library notices, she puts her hand under the dress grabs Pascal and takes him out. She gives him a strict look. Pascal

looks at her with his puppy eyes. They stay like that for a while.

Finally, Rapunzel sighs.

-''I'm sorry, my little thing'' she says. ''I wish i could explain to you, but i can't. This thing will never happen again''.

For one moment, Pascal thinks he misheard. But his master's expression tells him he heard perfectly well. His eyes watering, he

escapes Rap's hands and exits the hall.

* * *

 _Dear Rapunzel,_

 _Maybe i cannot speak human language, but i can understand it perfectly. I decided to leave for a while, to figure things out by myself._

 _Please, don't look for me._

 _Pascal_

That was the note Rapunzel found in her room. It seems Pascal somehow managed to use the paper and the ink on the room's table.

But, where is our hero right now?

Well, we can see him outside of the city, in the woods, heading to his old home, Gothel's tower. He once heard that bitch used to try

to become a witch but never managed to pull off any spell. But, just because she couldn't doesn't mean he won't be able either.

It sounds so crazy, but, maybe there, in that bitches old books, there is the solution to his problem, they key to getting back what he

lost to that Eugene creep...


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is dusty in the old tower, the sweet Rapunzel no longer being here and cleaning every day. Fortunately,

the book Pascal has been looking for is open, on a table in Gothel's room. It seems that bitch was in the middle of

studying it when...you know, when she died, lol.

The chameleon climbs the table. Well, no need to waste any time, let's get down to business right away! The pet

starts studying, turning the pages with its tongue. It seems this is an ancient tome that Gothel bitch found god

knows where. The spells described here can only be performed by a person of pure heart and motives, which is

obviously why Rapunzel's fake mother never managed to pull off any of them. If she had, maybe she would no

longer need Rap's magic hair to remain young forever, maybe she'd have released the girl, maybe that Flynn

guy would have never met them. On the other hand, who knows what Gothel could have done to the whole

world, was she allowed such power.

Whatever! Let's stop imagining what if scenarios and focus...

* * *

And so, Pascal stayed there for a long time, studying the book thoroughly and meditating to clear his soul

of any possible impurities. He kept reminding to himself that Rapunzel's happiness was his priority; if it

turned out he will never be able to have her, he'd let her live happily the life she chose. That thought

calmed him down whenever he felt selfishness or jealousy or hatred towards that Flynn assho...err, guy.

That thought helped him greatly remain pure while also motivating him not to give up.

And so, there came one day when the cosmic force or whatever exists above mortals acknowledged his

purity and efforts and the power of the book became a permanent possession of his! Yes, one morning,

he woke up and felt the power inside him. Wow, what a feeling that was! He had probably become

the most powerful wizard...nay, the most powerful creature in the world! Him, the once humble Pascal,

a common chameleon that once had to be saved by his master from a plain cat!

* * *

The chameleon stands in front of the dusty mirror. Okay, time to do this. He focuses and unleashes his

newfound power, a power he's sworn to only use for good purposes.

Next moment, he feels different. Taller. Way, way, way taller! He blows the dust off the mirror and wide

opens his eyes. He's a human!

Pascal is now a handsome boy. Black, bushy hair, amazing green eyes and an outfit consisting of a

black/red uniform. Now, he's ready to go back to the kingdom's capital and claim his true love!

He's about to leave, when a thought crosses his mind. Maybe he won't be able to contact his

former master (and, hopefully, future mate) right away. Maybe he'll have to stay in town for

a while. How is he going to make a living? Now that he's a human, just eating flies is not enough.

Of course, using his powers to exploit people is out of question.

He sits and thinks for a while. Come to think of it, how did Gothel make a living all those years?

Yes, that's it, she must have a treaure hidden somewhere.

With his powers, he starts scanning walls. As he expected, he finally finds, in that dead bitches

room, a crypt and the switch that opens it.

Wow, where did Gothel find those mountains of gold? Whatever, if she took it unfairly, it's not

like Pascal will ever manage to find all those people and give it back to them. And it would be

a shame if all this fortune goes to waste.

Therefore, Pascal fills a pouch with gold coins. These shall do for the time being.

* * *

Rapunzel has gone outside of the town, by herself. She's sitting next to the bank of a lake,

in melancholy. She's wearing the purple dress she uses to wear most often, combined with

her crown and slippers of the same color as the dress.

It's been about one year since Pascal left. Everything has gone awful since then. Her

marriage is not what she had dreamt of.

Eugene was declared by her father duke of a region of the kingdom. He has done a great job

and people in that region seem content. But, his job as a husband isn't equally good.

Well, he's loyal to her (most of the time!), but Rap feels they've distanced themselves from

each other, not necessarily physically, but...you know what i mean.

She's started doubting whether they ever were really in love with each other. When she first met

him, he was the only man she'd ever seen in her life. In other words, he was her only option

back then. This, along with the adventures they went through together created the illusion

of true love.

Last year, having met so many people, she wonders whether deciding to marry someone

two days after meeting him is the wisest thing to do. Sure, she'll always be grateful to

him for risking his life to save her from Gothel. But, this is something he'd probably do for

anyone being in Rap's place. There is a difference between saving a person and being

trully in love with that person, trully capable of spending your life with that person.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a voice:

-''Rapunzel''

She turns around and sees a boy.

-''Huh? Do i know you?'' she asks.


	3. Chapter 3

-''It's me, Pascal'' the boy smiles to her.

The exasperated Rapunzel immediately stands up.

-''How dare you making such a sickening joke to me?'' she yells.

She keeps yelling such stuff, until Pascal grabs her by the shoulders, trying to calm her down. When she

finally stops and huffs, he looks at her green eyes. After a moment of silence, he starts telling her stories.

Stuff from the past. Stuff only Pascal could know, including that moment they used to share on bed. And,

once all that it's over:

-''P-Pascal?'' Rapunzel finally whispers.

The boy nods smiling. Rap yells once more, this time of excitement. She hugs him enthusiatically. The boy

laughs heartily.

-''But, how, when, where?'' the shocked (in a good way) Rap asks.

They sit there, on the bank, and Pascal tells her the whole story.

-''Wow, i don't know what to say'' the former chameleon's love interest comments.

Pascal stands up.

-''Come on, let's do something fun. You know, like the good, old days'' he recommends.

The two youths played various games for hours, the forest full of their laughter.

* * *

Over the following days, weeks, the two lovebirds kept meeting in the woods and having fun.

Meanwhile, Pascal spent the time he wasn't with Rapunzel exploring the city, discovering

what being a human is like. Being able to talk, to interact with others...everything was so

exciting.

He realized that he often felt weird down there, between his legs. Yes, this must be love!

However, he soon found out that he felt the same way, not just at the thought of Rapunzel,

but also at the thought of many other attractive women. Not willing to ever let any woman tempt him

to do something that would hurt both Rapunzel and himself, he managed, through meditation and

agonizing spiritual training, to block those erections, until his ''thing'' only erected for his Rap's sake!

Yes, that was the way it was supposed to be. His beloved Rap would be the only woman to ever

touch him.

* * *

-''P-Pascal, i'm sorry...i...''

Rapunzel feels so confused after what happened a moment ago. She and Pascal were just playing

and chatting in the bank, like they do everyday. Next thing she remembers is their lips united!

How could she do that? She's not that kind of woman, to cheat on her husband (even though she's

not so sure about her husband's faithfulness).

-''Don't be ashamed, Rapunzel'' Pascal comforts her. ''It's not a crime to kiss your true love''.

-''WHAT?'' Punzie cries. ''No way, i'm not in love with you, i'm...i'm...''

-''...in love with Eugene?'' the former chameleon completes her sentence laughing. ''Come on, you

cannot even say it. This is ridiculous. Why do you insist on deluding yourself into a fake love?''

Rapunzel sighs, avoiding eye contact. Pascal moves her head with his finger, so that she looks at him

again.

-''Pascal, it's not that simple'' she explains. ''I'm a princess. The royal protocol does not allow me to

just regret marrying someone and put the marriage to an end''.

-''Have you ever discussed this with your parents?'' the former animal asks. ''Have you ever told them

how unhappy your life has turned out to be?''

Rap nods.

-''And?'' the boy insists.

-''They told me i'm a princess and that i'd better leave such childish behaviour'' the woman explains.

-''Those bastards'' Pascal thinks. ''They value their political image more than their daughter's happiness.

But what did you expect from someone who was born knowing he'll become a ruler sooner or later?

How can someone who grew up with the destination to be a monarch be sensitive ?''

He stands up and clenches his fists.

-''Come on, let's go to your parents. I'll explain some stuff to them'' he says out loud.

He knows he has sworn never to use his powers for the wrong reasons. But, in this case, where Rap's

happiness is at stake, a little power abusing is excusable.

-''Okay, mister king. You want me to be the bad guy, i'll be the bad guy'' he whispers, unintentionally

quoting Gothel.

* * *

I stop writing. I stretch and yawn, staring at my computer screen. Darn it all!

Okay, i admit it. I don't know how to continue this story. In the beginning, it seemed a great idea,

with that oral sex scene and all, but now i no longer know what to do with it. If only i had time

travelling powers...then, i could try different endings, see the users' reviews and change the

ending if it wasn't successful...WAIT A MINUTE!

That's it! I'm gonna borrow the ocarina of time from my friend, Salagir (you know, the one he used

in his Dragonball Multiverse comic fanfic, when he didn't know what to do with XXL's identity).

Next moment, i make a phone call to France. As i expected, i had to whine for about two hours...

err, i mean he was more than willing to lend his ocarina to me.

Now, let's try this ending:

 _Pascal invaded the royal palace, used his magical power to defeat the whole army by himself,_

 _dethroned Rapunzel's father and made himself into the new king. Rap became his queen and_

 _they lived happily ever after!_

After waiting for 2-3 days, i have a look at the reviews...

 _Mary3746: What was this crap? Rapunzel and Eugene are meant to be together._

 _Disneymaniac: First, you present Pascal as a pure hearted person, then, contradicting_

 _your own self, you have him behave like Gothel and abuse his powers. You have to_

 _learn how to write better, Withheldforprivacy._

 _Trolljack: Withheldforprivacy secretly jerks off to Rapunzel. What a weirdo._

Okay, it seems they didn't like that ending that much. I play the ocarina of time,

travel 3 days back in the past and try again:

 _When Pascal was about to invade the palace, Rapunzel realized she loves Eugene, that_

 _she has always loved him, and stops Pascal. The former chameleon respects her choice,_

 _wishes her to be happy and leaves the kingdom._

Okay, let's see the reviews this time...

 _Mary3746: You build up all that Rapunzel/Pascal romance only to keep Rap with Eugene?_

 _Then, what was the point of that story? Your writing skills suck ass, Withheldforprivacy._

 _Disneymaniac: Poor Pascal. He deserved to get the hot chick after everything he went_

 _through. I hate you, Withheld._

 _Trolljack:_ _Withheldforprivacy secretly jerks off to Rapunzel. What a weirdo._

Darn, so hard to please those readers. Okay, you asked for it. Now, i'll give you

something trully unexpected. I play the ocarina again, go 3 days back and here

we go:

 _Rapunzel, Pascal and Eugene found a peaceful solution and engaged in a threesome_

 _relationship. They lived happily ever after._

Hehehe, let's look at the reviews for this one...

 _Mary3746: Are...you...serious?_

 _Disneymaniac: WTF did i just read?_

 _Trolljack: Withheldforprivacy secretly jerks off to Rapunzel. What a weirdo._


End file.
